The Perfect Contrast
by Dr.Psych0
Summary: A double battle staring Ash's Frogadier and Serena's Braixen.


**Hey there, my good friends, this is a drabble I wrote on how I would like to see a double battle starring Frogadier and Braixen. **

**Enjoy!  
**

After a hectic day, Ash, Serena and Bonnie finally decided to set camp by the waterside. It had been a really tiresome day for the group because of Team Rocket. As usual, they were up to no good and tried to steal their good friend Tierno's pokémon and Pikachu. And if it weren't for Ash and Serena, they might have even gotten away with it.

It went down like this. Team Rocket had the pokémon trapped in a cage, which was being pulled by their jeep. They managed to get away initially but Ash's Fletchinder pin-pointed their location.

Ash and the others soon followed, with Fletchinder's guidance of course. There, then began a fierce battle with Team Rocket. Jessie and James sent out their trusty Pumpkaboo and Inkay, this time, however, they had some sort of bands attached to their heads. Meanwhile, Ash sent out his Frogadier and Serena called out her Braixen. The two stood beside each other, ready to engage...

... in battle.

There was an unusual smirk on Team Rocket's faces . Anyhow, Ash and Serena ignored it and started to battle, the hearts of the two perfectly in sync, along with their pokémon's. Ash commanded," Frogadier! Use Cut! ", and Serena had asked her Braixen to use Scratch at the very moment. The two rushed towards Inkay and Pumpkaboo, with such speed that to a distant eye, they would have seemed like streaks of red and blue, the perfect contrast. Just as they were about to land critical hits, Inkay and Pumpkaboo dodged the attacks effortlessly, in the blink of an eye, much to Ash and Serena's bewilderment.

The smirks on the faces of Team Rocket had grown wider. And then Jessie said , "You twerps are really stupid. The bands on Inkay and Pumpkaboo are Speed Bands. How can you possibly beat us when you cant even land an attack." and started to laugh evilly. Meanwhile, James wanted in on the conversation too and was like," What she said!"

This was no ordinary battle. Team Rocket, for once, had actually managed to put up a fight. Inkay and Pumpkaboo kept on thrashing Frogadier and Braixen with their relentless attacks and boundless speed, to the point where they were almost defeated. Bonnie and Tierno stood at a side, watching helplessly. Ash, in desperation, looked at Serena and she showed complete faith in him, which boosted his morale and it hit him, "Eureka! I got it! Serena, we can only beat them with a combo move. What do you say?". Serena nodded in agreement. And this moment turned the tables, and their pokémon, with one last surge of power, motioned to attack.

First, Frogadier used Double Team to distract the enemy, followed by Hidden Power from Braixen which swirled around them along with Frogadier's Double Team. Inkay and Pumpkaboo were surrounded. And then, Frogadier appeared from the sky, nose-dived at Inkay, and used Aerial Ace, knocking it out . Meanwhile, Braixen sneaked in from behind the wall of Double Team and punched the floating balls of its Hidden Power at Pumpkaboo, following it up with Scratch, and knocking it out too.

Then, Frogadier used Water Pulse and Braixen used its Flamethrower which swirled around the sphere of water and approached Team Rocket. The combo move hit them with immense force and blasted them away, to which Bonnie rightfully shouted, "Take that!". Finally, they had managed to rescue the pokemon. They returned Tierno's pokémon to him and then bid him farewell.

Frogadier and Braixen, standing at a distance from the others, smiled at each other, and high-fived before returning to their masters, the moment catching Pikachu's eye...

And now , after a hectic day , they were setting up camp. After making the arrangements , they lit up the few pieces of firewood Ash had just brought , and everyone got all cozy around it and began to chow down on some delicious sandwiches made by Serena . A befitting end to a tiresome day...


End file.
